Episode 6834 (3rd April 2014)
"Debbie is arrested for assaulting a customer, Val uncovers clues suggesting the malicious online reviewer is Ian, and Belle decides to plead guilty, much to Zak's surprise." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Debbie's frustrated as the alarm continues to go off at Mulberry Cottage. Andy and Sarah pick up on the fact that she seems to be becoming increasingly flustered. Priya decides to return to work at The Woolpack to Georgia's concern. Debbie tells Ross they're no longer dealing in stolen cars. Harriet tries to persuade Edna to keep the scratchcard money. Bernice invites a number of villagers to a market research event for her planned hairdressers business. David notices that some of the cigarettes are missing from the shop. Debbie tends to a man, Alastair, on a breakdown and he attempts to flirt with her. Val and Finn try to analyze the user name of the troll and make a sci-fi connection. Val remembers Ian discussing his love for Doctor Who and leaves him an angry message accusing him of writing the comment. Alastair becomes annoyed when Debbie fails to respond to his advances. Agitated, she drops her keys and he picks them up saying she can have them back if she agrees to a date with him. Scared, she snatches them back but when he pulls her back to apologise, she reacts in a panic and stabs him in the leg with the screwdriver she's holding before jumping in the van and fleeing. Chas and Andy are concerned when she arrives back at the garage shaking. Belle tells Zak that she plans to plead guilty to killing Gemma. PC Swirling arrives to arrest Debbie as she attempts to turn off the alarm at Mulberry Cottage blaring away again. Pete witnesses her being taken away. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Alastair Harper - Louis Tamone *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Exterior *The Grange - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Garage, forecourt *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *St. Mary's Church *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office *Unknown road Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "I've been meaning to say, a mate of a mate right, she was having a barney with her fella. She whacked him over the head with a Take a Break, he stumbled back, hit his head and conked it just like Gemma did." Leyla Harding: "Kerry, I don't really think you should--" Lisa Dingle: "It's alright love, let her finish." Kerry Wyatt: "Yeah. Haven't actually reached my point yet. So anyway, she had previous and I know for a fact she was a right old skank, seriously total slapper--" Leyla Harding: (tactfully interrupting, to Lisa) "D'ya want a cuppa tea?" Kerry Wyatt: "--but she still got off, scot-free. So what I'm saying is, if a manky old tart can get off, your Belle is a shoe-in." Lisa Dingle: "...Thanks love." --- Val Pollard: "What do you want?" Brenda Walker: "For what it's worth, I know what it's like to be looked at like an animal in the zoo, to be defined by an illness." Val Pollard: "Well whoop-de-doo! We should form a club, get badges! (points to self) HIV, (points to Brenda) tumour, (points to Rodney) Rodney! Brenda Walker: "No, I'm not saying it'll make us friends, but I promise I will not treat you any differently than the way I did before. You're still Val - a rude, selfish drama queen." Val Pollard: "And you're still a dizzy old husband stealer!" Brenda Walker: (chuckles) "Right then. So long as we're clear." Val Pollard: "Right. (pause) Thanks." Brenda Walker: "You're welcome." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes